blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue-Chapter 5
Blaze raced home and gathered all the supplies he would need for the journey; food, water, gas, and a picture of his parents. AJ packed himself an overnight bag and loaded the supplies Blaze packed into his trunk. Blaze packed his own overnight bag. In it he put his retainer, his toothbrush, his nightcap, his teddy bear Sir Smokey, toothpaste, dental floss, and a mirror. AJ hopped into Blaze's driver's seat and the best friends set off. Their first stop was the skatepark where Darington lived. Blaze honked his horn to let the stuntman know that he was coming. Darington looked up from the book he was reading to greet Blaze. "Blaze! AJ! Going camping?" Darington asked. "I wish, Darington. Some bandits robbed Clive's bakery and they took my parents too!" Blaze explained. Darington gasped and dropped the book he was reading. It was one thing to rob a bakery, but abduction? That's going WAY too far. "I know. Will you help us find Phoenix and Ember, Darington?" AJ asked. "Anything for Blaze." Darington agreed. Darington rushed inside, packed his overnight bag, and met Blaze and AJ outside. Blaze rushed over to Darington and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much, Darington!" Blaze thanked. "Aww, you're welcome, Blaze." Darington said, returning the hug. "C'mon, everyone, let's see if Starla can help us." AJ said. Blaze tossed AJ into his driver's seat, and the boys set off to recruit Starla. Starla was at her barn playing with Little Cow when she heard her friends honking. "Blaze, AJ, Darington! What brings you fellers around these parts?" Starla greeted. "Y'know how Clive's bakery was robbed earlier? Well AJ and Blaze were there with his parents, and they got abducted." Darington explained. Starla's jaw hit the floor when she heard the news. How could anyone do such a thing? "I know." Darington agreed. "I know you have your responsibilities here, Starla, so I'd understand if you couldn't help..." Blaze sighed, looking down sadly. Little Cow drove up to Blaze and hugged him. "Aww, thanks for trying to make me feel better, Little Cow." Blaze thanked. Starla rushed out of her barn with her overnight bag and hugged Blaze's other side. "Blaze, I might have my responsibilities here, but no responsibility of mine will ever be more important than helping my friends." Starla reassured. "Oh, thank you, Starla! You have no clue how much this means to me!" Blaze thanked, returning Starla's hug. "Let's go see if Stripes and Zeg can help." AJ offered. "Great idea, AJ!" Blaze agreed. Everyone set off to find Stripes. The tiger truck was in his treehouse bouncing on his trampoline when he heard his friends honking. Stripes came out of his treehouse to greet his friends. "Hi, everyone! Wanna come up and play?" Stripes offered. "Sorry, Stripes, I wish we could." Blaze politely declined. Darington explained the situation to Stripes. The tiger truck was so shocked that if it weren't for his tiger claws catching him, Stripes would've fallen right out of his tree. "You ok, Stripes?" AJ asked. "I'm fine, thanks, AJ. Just shocked." Stripes answered. "Will you please help us get Mommy and Daddy back?" Blaze asked. "Of course, Blaze." Stripes agreed. "Thank you so much, Stripes." Blaze thanked. Stripes climbed inside, packed his overnight bag and came back outside. "I packed my jungle horn, too, just in case." Stripes informed. "Awesome, Stripes! Now, let's find Zeg!" Blaze announced. Blaze and the gang drove off to find their prehistoric pal. "I hope Mommy and Daddy are ok." Blaze thought. AJ noticed the concerned expression on Blaze's face. "Don't worry, Blaze, I'm sure Phoenix and Ember are just fine." AJ reassured. The Monster Machines found Zeg in his favourite valley playing Geyser Blast with his dinosaur friends. Zeg sped over to the Monster Machines and hugged them all individually. "Zeg so happy to see friends! Play Geyser Blast?" Zeg offered. "Sorry, big fella, not today." Blaze politely declined. "Friends going camping?" Zeg asked. Stripes explained the situation to Zeg, and asked if he wanted to help. Zeg gasped, told the dinosaurs to keep playing without him in their language, and drove inside his cave. Moments later, he came outside with his overnight bag. "Of course Zeg help Blaze. Blaze friend." Zeg agreed. Blaze hugged Zeg. "Thank you so much, Zeg." Blaze thanked. "Blaze welcome." Zeg responded. Blaze and his friends continued on their way. AJ couldn't help but wonder..... "Blaze, how are we gonna find Phoenix and Ember?" AJ asked. "Mommy, Daddy, and I have built in trackers that are connected so we can always find each other." Blaze explained. However, when Blaze tried to locate Phoneix and Ember using their trackers, his efforts were rewarded with static. "Hang on, let me try that again." Blaze offered. Blaze tried locating his parents again, only to achieve the same results as before. "Whoever kidnapped your parents must've scrambled the trackers!" Darington theorized. "Scrambled the trackers?! B-but how?!" Blaze panicked. "Don't worry, Blaze. We'll find Phoenix and Ember, I promise." AJ promised. Category:Blog posts